Ever After
by xascasfellx
Summary: Dean is a new janitor at Disney World, and the only good think about the place is their Prince Charmings'.


Title: Ever After

Author: xascasfellx

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Dean/Castiel

Spoilers: AU

Word Count: 4,601

It was stifling. Sweat dripped down the back of his neck, but he couldn't wipe it off due to the two bags he carried in both hands. Now it started to run down his face almost blinding him in the process. If he wasn't wearing his blue vest he was sure the sweat stains would be very much present on this hell of a day.  
That wasn't the only thing making Dean's mood go south.

It was summer. June. At two forty eight in the afternoon. Kids were everywhere. He didn't hate kids per say, but he didn't enjoy having them scream in his ear right and left. Not to mention he already had to clean up two piles of vomit, once on his own shoes. Kids at Disney World weren't on the top of his list of favorite things in the world. Not even close.

He flipped his hair out of his eye, noting that it was getting longer than he preferred and decided to make an appointment soon to get it cut back to his liking, and dumped the four trash bags into the dumpster behind the gift shop.

Trash removed from the bathrooms next to Pinocchio's Village —check.

Next on his list was to head over to The Mad Tea Party and clean up the puke from the kids that couldn't hold it in. Not one of the perks of working here. In all honesty, there weren't that many perks at all. The only good thing to come out of landing this gig was the pay check. There was no way in hell Dean was going to earn that much money working at the bar five nights a week. He earned more here in a month than he did ever working at the Road House. And he needed money. He needed to be able to send as much as he could across the country to Sammy so he could get the kid into college. But still, being a janitor blew. Sure it paid okay, but he was looked down upon by everyone. The snobs posing as Princes' and Princesses would boss him around, talk about him, as if he cared in the slightest, it only pissed him off to no end; even if there wasn't anything he could do about it—not too so sure his boss, nor the kids would enjoy it if he slugged Cinderella in the face.

Dean had only been working at Magic Kingdom for three months and every single day he kicks himself for thinking that would be a good idea. If anything, he would just like to get out of Fantasyland. His dream job would be to transfer over to Animal Kingdom and maybe work with the animals, but he needed a degree or something for that, one in which he did not have.

So for now, Dean was stuck cleaning up vomit and getting dirty looks from the men in tights.

Not all the characters were bad though. Aurora and him had a little thing scheduled for later; as long as it wasn't on work grounds they were free to do a little role playing of their own.

The streets were packed with sticky fingered brats and over grown parents who looked like they were going to kill themselves any second. It was a shock that he even noticed the guy, but how couldn't he when he was the only one wearing, get this, tights?

Usually the other actors wore wigs, contacts, and tons of makeup to make themselves look like the characters, but this kid wasn't wearing anything other than the costume. His dark black hair was all his, messy and standing up in all directions like he just rolled out of bed—defiantly sex hair. His sky blue eyes were so bright they seemed fake. There had been rumors going around that there would be a new Prince Charming starting soon—the other one got caught smoking pot of park grounds—but he didn't think it would be this soon, they did close down the Charming meet and greet, or whatever it was called until they found someone. He also didn't think it would be this guy. It wasn't that there was anything special about him, besides his obvious attractive looks, he just didn't seem like the kind of person to dress up in a costume and hang out with a bunch of booger eating germ bags all day. He looked like the kind of person who could do more with his life.

A nudge on his shoulder brought his attention away from the new Charming and to Jo, who was looking at him with her eyebrow cocked and one hand on her hip, the other shoving a broom into his empty hands. She was smiling at him. Dean rolled his eyes, taking the broom from her.

"Stop looking at me like that." He snapped. She almost laughed in his face. It would have been the last thing she would ever do.

"Like what? I don't know what you're even talking about."

"Sure Jo. Sure you don't. I have work to do, leave me alone." Dean pushed through the crowd, thinking he had lost his friend, but she was on his heel, snickering. They walked past the line of kids and parents waiting to meet Cinderella and Charming and over to the trashcans beside them. Jo leaned against the can, blocking his path. "Don't you have something to do? Why not go bother Peter whatever his name is." She scoffed.

"Peter Pan? His name is Ash and ew. He's just a friend. And don't change the subject on me Dean. Don't you have to go clean up vomit near the Tea Party? What are you doing over here? Near them. Near…him." She nudged his shoulder again, looking like pure evil. Her eyes sparked with excitement.

"What are you talking about?" Dean busied himself with tying off the plastic sac inside the bin. It was so hot out. Sweat dripped down between his shirt and chest, making it stick to his skin. How could they even wear all that clothing and not feel like they were going to die? He snuck a peak to the side, hoping Jo wouldn't notice.

Charming was kneeling in front of a little girl dressed up as Cinderella. Her cheeks were blood red, her eyes so wide they looked like they were about to pop out of her head. She bounced on the balls of her feet, squealing. The guy laughed, seeing as he was a few feet away and there was chatter coming from all directions, Dean couldn't actually hear it; he wished he had. The girl's mother placed a screaming infant into Cinderella's arms, looking apologetic to her. She didn't seem at all phased, even seemed to settle the kid down a bit. They smiled together as a group in front of a camera and they were on their way, signaling the next group of kids and parents. The guy wiped at his forehead, smiling down at a boy who couldn't be more than two, dressed exactly like him. As the father reached down to pick him up, Charming's eyes met his. Dean froze. They stared at each other for what seemed like an hour. Then it was over. The toddler was placed into Charming's arms and their connection—was there even one?—was broken. Jo was laughing beside him. How much trouble would he get into if he hit her over the head with a sack of trash?

"You're interested in Charming! Oh that's rich. I don't think Walt envisioned him 'macking on a guy when he created the story. Although, that would explain the hair on Cindi's upper lip. Trust me, you're more Cas' type anyway." It wouldn't be worth it. The money. Sammy. He wasn't getting fired over killing Jo. Not worth it. Not worth it—did she say Cas?

"Cas? Who's Cas?" He asked throwing the sack over his shoulder and marching over to the next one a few feet closer to the line.

"Castiel. Castiel Novak? He's the actor pretending to be Prince Charming? I met him a few days after he started here. You'd like him, even though you already do. He's a nice guy." Jo took the broom from Dean's hand and started to sweep away at the ground beside the bin. She had spunk in her today. That wasn't Jo at all. She was usually dark and sarcastic, a little frightening, but never this happy.

"What makes you think I care if he is a nice guy or not?" Naturally she rolls her eyes at him. How long till he gets off anyway? Just four more hours and he'd be away from Jo. She had a knack for not shutting up when she needed to shut up.

"Come on, don't tell me you haven't noticed how handsome he is. Oh wait, you have noticed. Otherwise you wouldn't be drooling all over him. You should go say hi." They grab the second bag of trash and head around the line to the other side where two more trashcans sat.

"What, like stand in line and ask him if he would take a picture with me? Sure, Jo. I'll get right on that." Jo's smile faded as she smacked Dean over the head. A few patrons stopped to stare at them. "Would you stop? Some of us have to work, you know?"

"God you're an idiot Dean. He works at the same place you do. Get to him when he's not busy, or you know go see him in the lounge after work. I hear that's where all the pretty princesses and princes' go after their long hard day of smiling and looking good." He almost laughs, almost. "Seriously Dean, I think it would do you good to get out once in a while. All you do is work."

"And that's your business because?"

"I'm just trying to help. But forget it. Do what you want. Like I care anyway." She grabs one of the trash bags on the ground and stomps away from him. Sighing, Dean looks back over to Charming—Castiel. His cheeks are red, and there is visible sweat droplets on his forehead, yet he is smiling like this is the best job in the world. His blue eyes light up in a way he has never seen in anyone whenever a child hugs him, or laughs. He looks like he would be a good father. Cinderella—Meg?—turns to Cas and plants a kiss on his cheek. The crowd of kids coo in awe. He then takes her arm and twirls her around, looking deep into her eyes. They dance together in front of their audience a little before bowing. A round of applause comes from every direction.

When their eyes meet again, Dean turns away, pretending to be interested in his job. He takes the trash back over to the dumpster to deposit them and then dials Lisa's number. He was going to have to bump up their date. He needed to get his mind off of things.

….

Weeks go by. Everything is the same as it always is. He works an hour before the park opens to an hour after it closes, he fights with Jo, talks to Sammy, and sleeps with Lisa—among other people. Life should be good. Before, life was good. But ever since his talk with Jo, ever since he saw Charming for the first time, he can't get enjoyment out of anything. The pay check doesn't make him feel accomplished. The fighting with Jo doesn't relieve the stress, only adds more. Even the sex with Lisa is making him annoyed. She won't even look at him since they fought after their date last Friday, which, again, should make him feel pissed, upset, something, anything, but all he feels is a big wad of nothing.

He needs to talk to Cas. He needs to go up and say something to him instead of just fantasizing about it. What's the worst thing that can happen anyway? He's talked to many other people about a lot more, than a simple 'hey'. None of them, though, have looked half as good as Cas does, not that he's seen anyone but this man in tights before. And Dean must admit, he wasn't a fan of the tights before, now he wouldn't dare imagine him without them on. They outlined his legs like they were painted on him, right up to where his shirt covered up his ass, hugging and squeezing everything there. Dean wasn't proud to admit that he had to take his break early to conceal the boner Charming gave him; it was a damn disgrace to Walt but hell if he cared.

And hell if he cared if this was his third or fourth time checking the trashcans around their line. He didn't care that he had other things to clean up before the day was over in an hour. He'd get to it. Soon. Possibly.

Needless to say, he didn't get all his work done before the day was over. Good thing he hadn't taken a day off since the day he started, nor had he asked for a raise or an extra break, or anything. If not he was sure he would have been fired, and all because he wanted to watch some dude in tights play with children.  
Dean mentally kicked himself for even thinking that.

Jo, along with most of the other janitors, had left about thirty minutes ago. Dean was sitting on the steps of their break room, scrolling through his phone. It had been a few days since he last talked to Sam. It was almost time for his summer midterms, so Sammy had to concentrate on getting his work done. Dean's thumb hovered over his name. A five minute call wouldn't hurt anyone. He missed his brother. Then again, the last time he bothered Sam while he was trying to study there had been worms in his underwear; he had a rash for weeks after. Dean removed his thumb only to replace it above the screen. Sammy would understand wouldn't he? It's not like he could get worms into Dean's pants when he's across the country.

Dean grumbled, placing his phone back into his pocket with more than enough anger.

"Are you okay?" A deep, masculine voice asked. His head shot up to be greeted by a pair of otherworldly blue eyes. Just for a second, not that he would admit it—he's Dean Winchester for God's sake! He doesn't get nervous—his heart stopped and he couldn't feel his tongue in his mouth. "You seem upset."  
Why couldn't he speak? He was staring. Not talking. Not flirting. Nothing like Dean would. He needed to speak. Cas was just looking at him with an unreadable expression on his perfect—did he really just say perfect?—face. He was waiting for Dean to say something.

"Hi." Smooth. "Uh, ya, no sorry man. I'm cool. Just…a bad day."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. Is there anything I can do to help?" Dean could think of a few things, none appropriate for their current location.

"Nah, thanks though." He stands up, wiping his dirty hands on the equally dirty pair of white pants he wears, and offers it to Cas. "I'm Dean, by the way. Dean Winchester. I work here as a janitor." He expected the last part to throw Cas off, like it would anyone else who acted there, but he smiled politely and took his hand, despite the uncleanliness of it.

"My name is Castiel Novak. I act as Prince Charming here. It's nice to finally meet you, Dean." His smile froze and he almost jerked his hand away, but he didn't. Not only would it be rude, and would probably freak Cas out, but it was also nice to have Cas' hand in his. His hand was tough like he works with it a lot, but strong and firm, dominative.

Dean's knees almost gave out.

"Finally?" He questions, smirking at Cas. Something lit up in his eyes.

"I've noticed you around the park. You frequent this particular area more than others." He can feel the blush creeping over the bridge of his nose. "I apologize. That was probably too forward."

"Forward—forward's go—good." He stuttered. It was only then that he realized they were still holding hands. Reluctantly he drew it back to his side, noting that Cas was staring at it like he too was upset.

"Also, Jo told me about you. She said that you could use a friend, well…that isn't exactly the word she used, but I think you can leave that up to your imagination for what she actually said." He was babbling. It was cute. Damn him for being cute. Dean didn't think guys were cute. He didn't think girls were cute. Cute was reserved for children and puppies. Castiel Novak was in no way a child nor a puppy. Now that he was out of that costume, Dean could really see what his body was made of. He was tall and slender, perhaps he swam or jogged. His muscles were about the same size as his own, even if they were more defined. His legs were covered up by a faded pair of jeans, bummer, but they fell loosely on his hips, and when he stretched, which he was doing now, a part of his flat stomach showed under the grey T he wore. Dean couldn't avert his eyes. He was way hotter up close.

"That's Jo for you." He stated without taking his eyes off of the man's body. They roamed up and down his torso, down to his feet and back up again. Fuck. He's never seen anyone this sexy before. He bit his lip, having to suppress the feeling rising up in him. The slightly large pants he wore were starting to get tight. Was it just him or had they gotten closer?

"I should be going now." His voice was slower, softer. Yes, they had defiantly gotten a lot closer. "I didn't mean to disturb you. I just thought I should introduce myself." Cas' eyes were scanning Dean's body the way his were doing to Cas'. What was even going on here? Things like this didn't happen. Well, they did to him, sometimes. He could go into any bar he wanted and would have a line of girls or guys at his beckoning, but guys like Cas didn't happen. He was handsome and polite; the way he spoke showed he was well educated as well.

Believe it or not, Dean didn't want to just fuck the guy. He would, surprisingly, like to get to know him instead of just getting it over with and then never seeing each other again.

He wanted to know Cas.

But with the way he was eyeing Dean made it hard to think about having a relationship with anything besides their bodies together. Cas was mere inches away from him now. The man wasn't as tall as Dean, so he had to look up at him over those long ass lashes.

"It was nice to meet you Cas." His eyes widened. "Oh sorry, it's just, Castiel is a mouthful." The images just kept coming. Everything he thought or said made Dean think of sprawling Cas out underneath him and making the man scream for more till neither one of them could walk the next day. His lips were full, sinful, and perfect. Fuck him. Everything about this guy was perfect.

"That's okay, Dean. I like it." He moved his eyes down to the man's neck and to his jaw, down to his collar bone that was barely visible under his shirt.  
Cas was the first to make a move. Dean was caught off guard when Cas' lips were being pushed up against his, but in no way was he complaining. Cas' hands pulled Dean's hips towards him till he was rubbing up against a very obvious boner. A moan escaped both of their lips when they started to rub against each other. Dean ran his hands through Cas' dark locks, the way he wanted to the minute he first saw him. Hair like this was meant to be wrecked with pulling and sweat. It was meant to be messy and Dean was going to do that. Cas was dominate as suspected. He poured into Dean's mouth, claiming it, biting along his bottom lip, sucking his tongue into him. There was no time to breathe. Cas was everywhere. He sucked along Dean's jaw. He nibbled his neck. Before they could even get somewhere to do something Dean knew he was going to explode in his pants like he was back in high school. From the feel of Cas against his thighs, so was he.

"We need—fuck. We need to—" Dean grabbed the back of Cas' head, pushing him closer so he could taste everything Cas had to offer, he needed Cas closer.

"I know." Cas mumbled against him, slowing down their pace. Shit this isn't what he meant. The fucking opposite of what he meant. He needed Cas more than ever right now, needed him on him, in him, everywhere he could offer. Castiel pulled away, looking around. He took Dean's hand in his, pulling him back inside the lounge. They walked into the break room, where there were two couches and a TV. Cas locked the door before turning back to Dean. They were alone. There were no cameras in the lounge because there was nothing worth stealing in here. Consulting the clock on the wall, they had twenty minutes until the park would be closed for the night. They had time.

Cas crammed himself back up against Dean, pulling his body closer. Dean slipped his hands underneath Cas' shirt, lifting it above their heads, only separating their kiss long enough to get him shirtless. He was gawking, he knew that, but couldn't seem to stop. Cas' chest was well defined and muscular. He even had a freckle beside his right nipple. Dean leaned down and traced it with his tongue, sucking the bud into his mouth. Cas ran his hands through Dean's hair, leaning his head back. Dean licked up his chest, tasting him all the way back to his lips. Quickly, but not quick enough, Dean and Cas made off with their clothes till they were completely against each other on the sofa, nothing separating them. For two grown men to lay on a couch, it was more than difficult. Finally, they both fell to the ground, Cas on top of Dean—he didn't complain. Cas kissed down Dean's chest, going further and further till he reached Dean's cock. Castiel wasn't wasting time; they didn't have time to waste. It was now or never. He took him into his mouth, pumping up and down with his hand in rhythm. Dean had never felt anything so heavenly in his life. Every nerve in his body was screaming with ecstasy and they hadn't even been at it that long. He bucked his hips in the air without meaning to, expecting Cas to gag, but he didn't, only placed a firm hand on Dean's hips stunning him. He clawed at Cas' back, unable to hold on. When he hollowed out his cheeks, Dean knew he was done for. Before he could come though, Cas pulled off of his dick with a smack and a cocky wet smile. Dean closed his eyes. This man was killing him.

When he opened his eyes Cas was hovering over him, condom on his large cock. His face was down and he wasn't smiling anymore.  
"Unless you don't want to. I mean…you're not-" He almost whispers.

"Cas, I'm bi. I've been with guys before. This isn't going to be my first time. Come 'ere." He pulled Cas close to him, mashing their lips together again. Everything was moving in supersonic speed. He didn't have time to think before Cas was working his way into him, slowly and unsure, but it was happening. Dean had jacked off to the thought of this for weeks and now it was happening. Cas was filling him with his hard cock. His vision blurred.

It burned like hell, unlike the other times he had done this, but it was also Cas, and the way he was looking at Dean with those big blue eyes, worried and unsure it made the pain go away. He placed his hands on Cas' hips, moving them to get Cas started. He placed his hand on Dean's cock and began to jerk him off. Dean covered Cas' other hand, intertwining their fingers, and kissed him sloppily, unable to breathe correctly. He was close. So close it hurt. He wouldn't last which upset him. He wanted this to last. This was the best thing to happen to him, to have sex with Castiel—Prince Charming. He was defiantly in fantasyland that's for sure. The only sounds in the room where skin slapping on skin and Dean and Cas' pants mixed together between their lips. Every caress of Cas' hand to his dick sent him close and closer until finally Cas separated their lips, to move closer to Dean's ear. One word. One syllable and he was done. He was beyond done.

"Come."

White light flashed behind his eyelids. Heat sored through his body. Cas' forehead leaned against his, eyes focused on him as they both soared high on their orgasm. They watched each other climax, screaming the way Dean had thought, only it was muffled by their lips on each other's, and on every inch of skin they could find. Cas showered Dean in kiss after kiss, riding him through their orgasm's. Then they just lay there together, unsure, but uncaring, of what to do next. They had ten minutes left. They should be leaving. But neither could bring themselves to move.

Dean was sure that if he even tried to stand up his legs would give out from under him.

Cas pulled out and tore the condom off. He walked into the bathroom, bringing back a roll of toilet paper with a pathetic smile.

"It's the best we can do right now." Chuckling, Dean cleaned the come off of Cas' chest and hands, placing more kisses along his fingers. They remained silent while getting dressed. Together, hand in hand they walked out of the building, once done, and along the deserted Disney sidewalks. The air had gone cold. The night was silent.

"What made you want to be Prince Charming?" He blurted out. A smile appeared on Cas' swollen lips. He could almost come again from just looking at him.

"When I was little," Cas remembered in a distant, happy voice. "I would watch Disney movies with my older brother and sister and I was always jealous of the princes'. They always got the girl." He looked over at Dean for a second before looking down at the ground. "I wanted to be like that."

"Wait, does that make me the girl?" He asks, cringing with a smile on his lips. Cas went bright red before letting out a full on belly laugh. Dean joined in too.  
"Sure, Dean." He said after he could control his laughing. Then he became serious. They stopped right before exiting the gate. He placed a light kiss on Dean's forehead, before staring him earnestly in the eyes. "You can be my princess."


End file.
